Sins of the Past
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Several years ago, Sofia nearly lost her life because of a wicked boy named Simon the Silent and his grandfather Sylvester the Steadfast; however, Simon appears to have turned over a new leaf and wants a second chance to prove himself. While Sofia is willing to give him a chance, Cedric isn't convinced in the slightest. (Idea suggested by Mr. Shortman92)


Sins of the Past

Summary: Several years ago, Sofia nearly lost her life because of a wicked boy named Simon the Silent and his grandfather Sylvester the Steadfast; however, Simon appears to have turned over a new leaf and wants a second chance to prove himself. While Sofia is willing to give him a chance, Cedric isn't convinced in the slightest. (Idea suggested by Mr. Shortman92)

Disclaimer: I only own Simon the Silent, Sylvester the Steadfast, Yohanna, and Bonvis. Nana and Tanya belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: The last thing I'd expected was to write for Simon the Silent again, but lo and behold, here we are. Lol! When Mr. Shortman92 pitched this idea to me a while ago, I lulled over it for about two minutes before deciding I wanted to go through with it. :D Despite his nasty little self when he was ten years old, he's now 18 in my stories, so we'll see what has happened to him since then. This is a long one-shot with a lot of call-backs, so if you need it, here's the list of stories that Simon was in: Silhouettes, Villain Symposium, Simon Says, and Reprise.

Note: *spoilers for "The Magic Within" from _Elena of Avalor_ if you haven't seen it* Okay! So, prediction time. In EOA, I think it's no secret that I definitely love and ship Elena and Mateo together. 😊 So, she got that new dress that reflects her emotions, right? Mateo clearly adores and loves her, if his expressions and suggestions throughout the show and in that special alone are anything to go by. By the time this series is nearing its end, I predict that Elena will realize that she obviously loves him too, and her dress will turn pink when she comes to that realization. :D And there's no way of hiding that, right? If that happens, or something even remotely similar occurs, I'm going to be ecstatic. Haha. Meanwhile, Gabe and Naomi? I'm not even mad about that. They're so cute! Although someone needs to handle Estéban. He needs an intervention. Also, I'm quite sure Cedric's glad he had _Sofia_ deciding his fate and not _Elena_. O.o In the words of Anastasia to Dmitri when she rescued him in _Anastasia_: "And to think, _that _could have been _you_."

Sofia: "Dad, he didn't mean it. Besides, you guys were mean to him when you were younger, and that's obviously why he went through all this trouble. Forgive him and let's move on from this so I can have my best friend back."

Elena: "Stealing from that sweet girl when all she wanted to do was be your friend and care about you? EXILE!"

Lol! Anyway, I think that's a long enough intro… I hope you enjoy!

*Story*

It's amazing what eight years can do. Or at least, that was the thought going through Chrysta's mind as she watched none other than Simon the Silent assisting Bonvis and Yohanna with a few items they were carting back and forth. They even seemed to be conversing like friends, almost, though everyone knew that Simon was very much a loner.

When he'd first arrived all those years ago, he was the most disrespectful and mouthy little pre-teen the crystal fairy had ever met. In fact, she desperately wanted to 'teach him a lesson,' but Orion had stopped her. Violence or even cutting words would serve no purpose with a child whose entire life and history had been steeped in negativity and malice. His own grandfather had used him in his schemes, and he alone had planned the demise of Princess Sofia of Enchancia.

Granted, he'd failed, and thankfully so.

Now, the eighteen-year-old Simon the Silent was living up to his title. He was quiet most of the time, though when he did speak, it was very eloquently and respectfully done. He was courteous with others and helped without persuasion. It's like his entire personality and attitude had done a complete reverse, and Chrysta was glad for it.

The teenager now stood at about 6'0" (a huge difference from his height as a child). He was still pale, though he'd gotten a bit more in shape due to his work with the others on the islands, including the times where he helped Bonvis and Yohanna. He always wore impeccable suits, though his current outfit of choice was a white button-up shirt with a red and gold vest and red tie, a red jacket with black collar and cuffs, black slacks, and black shoes. His face was somewhat angular though not abrasive, and his eyes were now a softer red than the blood-red they'd used to be. In fact, they sometimes appeared brown instead. His vibrant red hair had grown out a bit, and he was able to keep it slicked back into a short ponytail, which fell just at his shoulders.

He no longer wore top hats or carried a cane, and he hadn't used the full potential of his powers in quite some time. All in all, he was a very different person, especially when compared to the little brat he used to be.

So, when he approached Chrysta that evening after a long day and offered a rather noble suggestion, she was less surprised than she thought she should have been.

"You want to…_apologize _to Sofia, huh?" Chrysta repeated, smirking and folding her arms as she saw him nod. "I guess that's doable. I'll talk to Orion and see though."

"It would be wonderful if you could help me arrange it, Chrysta," he told her softly, his voice now a mellow tenor tonality. "I've thought about this for a long time now. Princess Sofia did what she had to do to stop me, and I don't blame her for interfering. I was causing far too much chaos on my grandfather's behalf." He frowned heavily. "And the fact that she almost died because of me still haunts me to this day."

"Sofia's tougher than she looks," the crystal fairy acknowledged, shrugging as the teen glanced at her. "She's been in plenty of tough scrapes in the past, and she's almost died a few times, but she always comes out triumphant in the end. I think she'll be more upset with you because you nearly killed Cedric, her best friend, the last time you saw her."

"Oh, right, the royal sorcerer." He sighed heavily, running his hands along his arms. "I guess I should apologize to him too."

"Not to discourage you from your do-gooder attitude you've acquired all of a sudden, but 'Sorry that I almost killed you' probably won't fly well with either of them, especially Cedric. If you're gonna do this, you'd better make sure you are sincere and show them that you have nothing but the best of intentions. For obvious reasons, they're both always on guard now—not just because of their encounter with _you_, but also because of all the other dilemmas they've faced in the past and recently."

The redhead nodded. "And…they're the reason the Never Realm is no longer in existence?" Seeing the woman nod, he gaped at her. "Wow. I never could have imagined…"

"Not to mention, they also have a lot more people to care for at this rate." She listed off the people on her fingers. "The royal family—her parents and siblings, Cedric's sister and niece—as well as her boyfriend, the entire staff, visitors who came and never left, their two little girls they adopted…" She held up one hand to stop him from speaking. "Long story; don't ask." She smirked and lowered her hand as he nodded. "In any case, the Cedric and Sofia you knew eight years ago won't be the ones you'll meet _if _you go through with it."

"I must," he insisted, folding his arms and sighing. "For all intents and purposes, I'm a changed man. I'm happy now. I just want to make sure that I clear the air with them so I can let go of the past and move on with my life."

Chrysta sighed and smiled. "All right, Simon. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Sofia gaped at her friend through the holographic version of Chrysta via her Enchantlet, Nana peering over her head curiously and Tanya peeping out from her side. "Simon…wants to apologize to us?"

Chrysta shrugged and grinned. "Orion gave the approval. But it's up to you if he comes to Enchancia or not, Sofia. I don't want to cause unnecessary drama or anything, especially with Cedric. I know how protective he is over you."

She half shrugged, smiling. "He's going to be like that, regardless, though."

The crystal fairy laughed. "Good to see that some things never change. So…?"

Sofia nodded. "Tell him he's welcome to come by today. In fact, tell him he can even come stay a few days, so we can get to actually know him better." She glanced up at Nana, who grinned down at her. "It might do him some good to be around a lot of happy chaos anyway."

"I'll let him know. Later, Sofia." The Enchantlet from the other side sealed off, Chrysta's image disappearing.

"Who is Simon?" Tanya asked curiously as Nana tumbled down from Sofia's head onto the bed, giggling.

"That's a long story." Sofia slid to the floor, holding out her hands and smiling as Tanya hugged her neck as the princess lowered her to the floor, followed by Nana, who took her fellow charge's hand. "I'll tell you all about him while we head to Cedric's workshop." She laughed somewhat nervously. "I just…can't _wait _to hear his reaction. Heh…"

.

* * *

"No."

Sofia sighed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes as Nana settled onto Cedric's left shoulder while Tanya sat on the worktable. "Cedric, come on. I've already told Chrysta he's invited to stay a few days."

"_Un_invite him," the sorcerer insisted, pouring some liquid into a vial. "I'd rather not see the evil demon child again, Sofia; he's dangerous."

"He _was _dangerous. Chrysta said he's changed."

"No one changes _that_ drastically." He placed the vial down as Sofia walked over, gently caressing his right arm.

"_You_ did," she reminded him, smiling softly at his mildly surprised expression. "The Cedric I met all those years ago is not the same one standing before me now. And I'm glad for that." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his arm. "To think, you could have taken over my kingdom permanently, destroyed Enchancia, severed ties with other kingdoms—"

"All right, all right," he relented, huffing as she grinned at him. "You, my dear, have an awful habit of 'forgiving but not forgetting,' not to mention using that a little too often to your advantage to prove a point."

She shrugged, threading her fingers through his. "It's not _my _fault you had misguided intentions. I'm just glad that's changed."

He hummed softly before lifting her hand up and gently kissing it, causing Sofia to smile. "Very well. But I want to be there with you when Simon arrives, just to make sure he doesn't suffer some sort of relapse and hurt you, or the girls."

The princess nodded. "Sounds reasonable to me."

.

* * *

The tension between Cedric and Simon was practically palatable when the former villain arrived in Enchancia, bowing respectfully to the partners. Cedric continued glaring suspiciously at Simon, while the teen in question approached the princess in a rueful manner.

"Princess Sofia," he began kindly, smiling as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, which Cedric happened to notice and grumble at. Simon felt a sense of relief as he noticed that the princess was just smiling at him. He released her hand and self-consciously rubbed his neck. "It's…been a number of years."

"Eight," Cedric remarked firmly, narrowing his eyes at the redhead as he turned to him next. "Eight relatively peaceful years, mind you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_," Sofia began, frowning as Cedric gently nudged her. She rolled her eyes before smiling back at Simon. "Chrysta told us you wanted to come here for a specific reason." She already knew what that reason was, of course, but she was rather anxious to hear it herself. Just _looking _at the young man before her, she could tell that this was _not _the same Simon the Silent who had caused them such trouble all those years ago.

"Oh, yes… Would it be all right if we were to do this inside, though? I feel as though many deserve to hear what I have to say."

"Are you certain that is wise?" the sorcerer challenged. "Wouldn't Sofia's family take issue with the boy who tried to kill their daughter?"

"Cedric," Sofia chided in a disappointed tone, her eyes narrowing at him as he glanced toward her. "Stop."

"Which is why I'd like to clear the air," Simon responded diplomatically, with not the least bit of malevolence in his voice. "I owe you an apology as well, Cedric…"

Cedric decided to stay quiet as he felt Sofia grab his hand and squeeze it, though this was more of a warning grip than an affectionate one. He sighed, realizing he was at an impasse for now.

"Let's go inside," the princess suggested, smiling kindly toward Simon. "Time to close the book on the past and start a new one for the future."

Simon returned her smile. "I agree, Princess…"

Cedric, still staying silent, merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

Simon followed the partners through the castle and eventually into the throne room. As he looked around, he noticed several unfamiliar faces. A stewardess was giving the king his daily agenda as they entered, and before long, she left. He blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning, he saw Sofia looking at him.

"Ready?"

He hesitantly nodded, noticing the glare that Cedric still seemed to be sending his way. "Um, yes… Yes, I think so." He breathed in once and exhaled before following Sofia to the king and queen.

Cedric looked down as he felt a tug on his robe, and he smiled upon seeing Nana and Tanya. He picked up Nana first and let her sit on his shoulder, and then he held out his hand to Tanya, who paused uncertainly. "It's all right," he whispered gently.

Tanya smiled and nodded, taking his hand as she followed him over to the others. "Who is that?" she asked curiously as she nodded toward Simon.

"Simon," he answered curtly, frowning yet again.

Nana stared the redhead down, her green eyes scrutinizing him as she wore a look of contemplation on her tiny face.

"Mom, Dad," Sofia started, gesturing toward Simon. "This is Simon the Silent. He, um… We had a bit of a rocky past, but… Well, I guess I'll let him explain."

Simon could feel the focused gazes from the king and queen, and he suddenly felt a bit on edge. How exactly was he supposed to address this situation? "Perhaps it would be best for me to start from the beginning," he suggested.

Roland nodded, intrigued. "By all means, Simon. Go ahead."

He explained his history with both Cedric and Sofia, especially the princess: how he'd started off as an undercover student at Royal Prep, his involvement with the Mark of Mayhem that he'd placed on Sofia, his grandfather Sylvester the Steadfast and his goals, his aim to carry out his grandfather's quest after his defeat, and finally his capture several years ago. He also followed up with his life now as a resident of the Mystic Isles (originally not of his own volition, but currently his preferred choice).

"…And after everything," he concluded solemnly, several pairs of eyes now watching him with different expressions and perceptions of his tale, "all I wanted to do was apologize to your daughter." He glanced toward Sofia, who clasped her hands behind her back. "She didn't deserve to be targeted like she was, and I'm especially ashamed that _I _brought so much chaos into her life. I only hope she—and the rest of you—can forgive me somehow. I am truly sorry for what I've done."

Before Sofia could say anything, Cedric beat her to it.

"As you should be." He missed the raised eyebrows from Roland and Miranda, and for now he ignored Sofia's annoyed expression. "Just being sorry isn't good enough, though. For all the things you put her through, you should grovel at her feet and beg for mercy, hoping beyond hope that she will be the kind princess you've always heard about and grant you a pardon. Though this one time, I hope she won't."

"_Cedric_," Sofia snapped, glaring at him as he finally looked at her. "Enough. It's over, and Simon has clearly had a change of heart. _You _should know about that." She turned to Simon, missing the look of hurt on her partner's face as she smiled at the redhead. "You're forgiven, Simon, and welcome to Enchancia. I hope you'll enjoy staying here a few days."

He nodded. "I'm sure I will, Princess Sofia." He bowed to her, smiling as he stood up straight again. "And thank you."

"We'll show you to your room." She turned and beckoned him forward, falling in step with Cedric as they exited the throne room and headed toward the stairs.

"Wow, your hair has gotten so long," Simon noticed with an admiring tone as he followed her. "It's so lovely."

Cedric tossed a pointed stare toward the former villain, but he immediately faced forward again after seeing the reproachful glance from his partner.

Sofia then collected herself and laughed as she smiled toward Simon. "Thanks. And yours looks nice too. I never thought we'd see you without a top hat though."

"I suppose I needed a change," he told her with a warm smile.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes and made a sound of annoyance, but again said nothing as Sofia glared at him.

Meanwhile, Nana glanced down toward Tanya, who gazed up at her with a small frown. They weren't sure what it was, but something was unsettling; and it wasn't just the tension between their guardians.

* * *

Once they'd gotten Simon settled in his room, Sofia grabbed Cedric's arm before he could leave. She dragged him into her own bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"Sofia—" Cedric barely got her name out before she pushed him up against the door, her eyes boring into his like daggers. He gulped nervously, feeling little Nana clinging to his neck and Tanya to his leg.

"What is your problem, Cedric?" the princess challenged, poking a finger to his chest emphatically.

He composed himself enough before sighing and reaching up, gently grasping her hand. "Sofia, I'm sorry, but… I just don't trust Simon. I can't." He noticed her frown and released her hand, watching her fold her arms. "I have a very bad feeling about this whole situation, and I can't explain it."

Sofia's gaze shifted to Nana, who was nodding and frowning, seemingly in agreement. She then looked down toward Tanya, who glanced away from her. "Do you _all _feel this way?"

"Some people may still have bad energy, even after they change," Tanya told her, looking back at Sofia seriously. "From what you told us, Simon spent a long time being a bad guy. Maybe he does not know how to be anything _but_ a bad guy."

She paused, considering Tanya's and Cedric's words, as well as Nana's apparent agreement. "Maybe I _should _keep my guard up then, if you _all_ feel like that…"

"Good." Cedric yelped as the princess suddenly grabbed his bowtie, pulling him forward with a serious expression on her face. "S-Sofia?"

"_But_," she said ardently, her tone rather even, "_you_, Cedric, need to at least _try _to be nice to him until we know for sure what his intentions are. Got me?"

He nodded nervously, sighing as she released his bowtie.

"Look…" Sofia reached up, smiling as he seemed to flinch (probably hoping she wasn't about to scold him again), and brushed her fingers through his bangs in a calming way. "I know we have a pretty bad past with Simon. What he did to us was terrible. But…" She trailed her hand down, resting it along his cheek. "People _do _change, Cedric… Just give him a chance."

Cedric sighed again, holding her hand to his cheek. "I'll try, Sofia…"

* * *

After a while, the partners and their charges decided to collect Simon and show him around the castle. They introduced him to the rest of the family, such as Calista, Cordelia, Angel (who also appeared to be a bit wary around the redhaired teen), Amber, Desmond, Baileywick, Nigel, and Violet. James was currently on a knight mission and therefore otherwise occupied. He also met Corban after the little boy had taken a nap, and even the toddler felt a bit uneasy around Simon.

However, they all ate dinner together, and things seemed to be relatively normal. No incidents to speak of, no sign of ill intent from their visitor, or anything…

* * *

A few days passed, though, and throughout those few days, strange things began happening. Actually, they could have been chalked up to accidents and things that easily could have occurred as separate events: a small kitchen fire during dinner prep, a chandelier falling during repair and crashing to the floor in a horrific mess, a misfired spell from Calista that ended up shattering Sofia's section of the stained glass portrait of the royal family… The last incident really unnerved Cedric (especially since Calista _never _had spells go awry these days), but Sofia assured him that it was simply a mistake, and something that easily could have happened to anyone.

The final straw for the sorcerer was when he noticed that Nana, Corban, and Tanya were playing hide and seek in the ball room, eventually chasing each other through the curtains, and the normally sturdy but extremely heavy curtain rod began to slide out of place.

"Children, look out!" he called in terror, pulling out his wand to stop the inevitable disaster.

"I've got them!" Simon insisted as he quickly dived forward, scooping the children into his arms, and then rolled away just as the heavy curtain rod clanged to the marble flooring, cracking it and even shattering part of the window. He caught his breath and smiled shakily at the three friends, cooing gently as Corban started sniffling. "There, there, little ones. You're all right." He gently released them, watching as all three hurried over to Cedric and clung to his legs. The redhead smiled up at the royal sorcerer, who had his arms folded and was watching him suspiciously. "Children really seem to adore you."

"They adore me even more when they know _I_ won't harm them," he fired back, his anxiety heightened as he scooped a crying Corban into his arms, gently patting the little prince's back, as Nana and Tanya held hands while still holding onto his legs.

For the first time since arriving in the kingdom, Simon frowned at Cedric as he stood up. "I hope you aren't insinuating that _I _had something to do with this."

Sofia, Calista, and Angel happened to walk into the room at that moment, witnessing the argument between the other two escalate.

"I'm not _insinuating_," Cedric bit back, withdrawing his wand and pointing it toward the redhead, his eyes narrowing at the defensive stance his opposition took on. "I'm directly stating it: I _know _you are the cause for the disasters around here recently. Everyone around here assumes you've _changed_, but we know the truth. I've seen you destroy others before my very eyes, and you tried to kill Sofia as well."

Simon's entire form seemed to deflate upon hearing those words. He always knew his past would be thrown back in his face, and the fact that Cedric was the one to do it did not surprise him in the least.

"Who's to say you won't try to do it again?"

"I do not sense any evil around him right now, actually," Angel spoke up, causing the tension in the air to dissipate a bit as Cedric and Simon both looked at him.

"Angel's right, Cedric," Sofia confirmed, kneeling down and hugging Tanya to her after the little girl had walked over to her. "He didn't cause any accidents."

"Of course not," Cedric remarked, "because they weren't 'accidents.'"

The princess frowned at him.

"Think about this, Uncle Ceddy," Calista suggested. "We all know that Chrysta cares a great deal for Sofia. She looks after her like a sister and protects her just as much as you do. If she felt that Simon were a threat, why would she have allowed him to come here in the first place?"

"I agree," Angel echoed. "Orion for certain would have denied the request as well."

Tanya no longer felt the same apprehension she'd previously felt. In fact, most of her nerves stemmed from Cedric evidently overreacting. She was used to the more rational side of her guardian, not the illogical and overly defensive side. "I…think none of this was _his_ fault…" She shrugged as Cedric glanced at her, clear helplessness written across his face, since she'd earlier agreed with him. "I am sorry, Cedric."

"_I'm_ not," Sofia countered, standing up. "Cedric, I warned you earlier about overreacting. It just leads to chaos and confusion."

"Well, forgive me for trying to keep you safe," he retorted, sounding a bit annoyed. "My mistake."

Simon sighed heavily as he began walking toward the door to the ball room. He paused at the door frame and looked back at the others. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire to my room. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to you all." He then continued on his way.

"If that were true, you would have stayed in the Mystic Isles," Cedric mumbled, immediately regretting the words as he saw his partner turn her icy cold gaze on him.

Sofia frowned. "I'll deal with _you _later. Simon, wait!" She left Tanya with Angel and Calista before hurrying out of the room. She could only hope that Simon wasn't too upset and that she could smooth things over with him. Cedric's anger toward the teen was misplaced this time, and she was determined to set things straight.

"I think you need to give him another chance, Uncle Ceddy," Calista suggested as she folded her arms. "Bad things happen, and they did happen around here. But that doesn't mean it was Simon."

"It doesn't mean it _wasn't _either," he argued lightly. "I just don't want to overlook or ignore any potential signs of malice on his part, especially since he _has _done some horrible things before."

"That is understandable," Angel told him, calm as ever. "But think of it this way: put yourself in Simon's position. What if that were you? What if you had experienced the same things he had, changed for the better, and yet no one believed you? How would you feel?"

Cedric was left to ponder this as everyone left the room except for him and Nana (Tanya having left with Calista and Angel). He sighed before glancing toward the little strawberry girl on his shoulder, smiling tiredly as he noticed her leaning forward a bit, clearly sleepy. He gathered her into his arms and gazed at her imploringly. "Nana, be truthful, my darling. Was I wrong to accuse Simon with no physical evidence, even though he has a dark past?"

Nana offered him a sad expression, her hands resting on his.

"You're right…" He hugged her to his chest, one of his hands gently caressing her back. "Of course, I was… I suppose I just can't forget how he tried to kill Sofia all those…years…ago… Hmm." He frowned. "It _has _been quite a long time. Maybe I should take a page from Sofia's book and not judge someone simply based on the sins of the past. Perhaps it isn't too late to make things right." He looked down at his little girl, smiling fondly at her as she beamed up at him. "And maybe Sofia will be able to forgive me for my commentary and behavior recently." He shook his head slowly. "I hope so, anyway…" With that, he headed back to his workshop with Nana, not wanting to pursue his partner just yet, especially if she was still angry with him.

* * *

Sofia had followed Simon outside to the bridge (since he'd taken an obvious detour instead of heading to his room, likely to clear his head), where they now stood leaning against the barrier. She of course was trying not to lean too far over, especially since she remembered the incident a while ago where she and Cedric both fell into the water below. She did _not _want a repeat of that, especially since it was getting colder in the autumn season.

"Simon, I'm so sorry about all of that," she sighed as he turned to her. "I know everything that's happened recently has just been some weird coincidence." Granted, given the _number_ of coincidences, even _she _had to wonder. But she pushed that thought aside. "But Cedric… I'm not really sure what is wrong with him, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's just not able to accept that you've turned over a new leaf yet. He's pretty terrible at dealing with changes."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." He chuckled as she laughed. "But I can honestly relate with him on that. It took me a rather long time to adjust to being 'good.' And I'm well aware that Cedric is probably only afraid for your safety. After all…" He felt a bit anxious about saying this next part aloud, but he knew it was something he couldn't deny. "I did try to kill you once…"

Sofia frowned but said nothing.

"You obviously mean a lot to him, and he's clearly not taking any chances. I think that's why he's been on his guard since I arrived." He leaned over the barrier a bit, looking down to see the ripple on the water before a fish jumped out then dived back in. "Back then, I found the bond you two shared absolutely disgusting…but only because I couldn't understand or relate to it." He sighed as he saw her gaze soften a bit. "After all I've learned in the Mystic Isles, I can now appreciate the unwavering loyalty you have with one another. I'm not even upset with Cedric for the way he's reacted, but I do hope he can eventually let the past rest, because I would very much like to get to know _both _of you." He smiled at her, causing her to blink. "It appears what was true in the past is still very much true today: you're a package deal. One can't go without the other, I take it?"

She smiled shyly before nodding. "That's right… We have…a very close and special relationship… Not a lot of people understand it, but…" She shrugged. "I don't know. It works for us."

Simon nodded quietly. "That it does." He suddenly yawned before standing up straighter and stretching. "I appreciate your talking to me, Sofia, but… I think I'd best turn in for the evening."

"Me too."

They returned to the castle, and both parted for their own rooms. While Sofia (who didn't have Nana or Tanya sleeping with her that evening, given that they'd both been left with Cedric and the others) went to bed, Simon seemed to be having some issues.

He'd tried to sleep, but it was not going well. He was tossing and turning, plagued by nightmares. A strange, soft glow began emitting from his chest before fading altogether, finally leaving him in a peaceful slumber.

.

* * *

The next morning, Simon awoke, but something was clearly wrong. His eyes were glazed over, and they shone more of their reddish tone now than they had in years. His hair was loose and disheveled, spilling over his shoulders in tousled waves. He dressed mechanically, his clothing sloppier than it would normally be, before he moved toward the door as if in a trance. And on his mind was one goal. "Must destroy…Cedric and Sofia of Enchancia…" A sneer appeared on his face as he exited his room and headed toward Cedric's tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sofia had arrived in Cedric's tower a few minutes ago. The girls were sitting on the worktable, each watching the two friends working things out like mature adults. …Well, maybe not _exactly_…

"Sofia, I—"

"No, Cedric, listen to me!" She had to stand on her tiptoes to even come close to matching his height so that she could argue against him and challenge his unfounded theories, but she grew frustrated. She turned and grabbed a step stool, standing on it and smirking as she could now see him face to face. "There, that's better…"

Had this not been a legitimate argumentative moment, Cedric would have laughed and made a sarcastic comment. But given the circumstances…

"As I was saying…" She folded her arms. "I'm still mad at you, Cedric. You've been awful to Simon since he got here, and you don't really have any reason to be." She sighed as he lowered his head, folding his own arms as he frowned. "But… Simon actually mentioned to me last night that maybe…you're just trying to protect me." She allowed a fond smile to appear on her face as he gazed at her. "Like always… So, I forgive you for that. But Cedric, you have _got _to stop treating Simon like a criminal. He's changed."

Cedric finally smiled, unfolding his arms to place them on her shoulders. "I know that, Sofia… That's what I have been trying to say." He chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment, realizing she hadn't exactly given him the opportunity to speak. "After you left last night, I realized that you were right. It was wrong of me to judge Simon without even giving him a chance. I do plan to make things right. I promise."

She blinked before sighing, reaching forward and hugging him. "I'm glad to hear it." She yelped as she felt the step stool tip over beneath her feet, and she laughed as he simply scooped her into his arms, smirking at her. "Whoops…"

"This is becoming more common with you, isn't it?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. "And yet you saved me again. My hero." She giggled.

* * *

Before long, they gathered the girls and left the tower to eat breakfast. However, they'd barely exited the tower when they came across an obstacle.

Simon was standing directly in their way of entering the castle, his loose hair billowing in the wind, his half-tucked shirt rumpled, his vest and coat discarded on the ground, and his reddened eyes still glazed over. He had a strange red aura surrounding him, his hands teeming with some peculiar energy or power.

"Simon?" Sofia asked cautiously as she began to approach him, her eyes filled with concern as she tried to reach out to him.

"Wait!" Tanya called, before ultimately shifting into her adult form, her hair tied into a ponytail and her stance defensive as she hurried next to Sofia. "That is not Simon."

"The girl is right, Princess Sofia." While Simon's mouth had moved, that certainly wasn't his voice. In fact, it almost sounded like…

"Sylvester the Steadfast," Cedric snarled, holding Nana closely as she clung to his head. "I thought we'd seen the last of you. You can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

Simon sneered at them, his powers increasing as they pooled in his hands. Through him, like a vessel, Sylvester continued his speech. "I had always considered Simon easily swayed, even since he was a young boy. He talked the talk, but I knew, if push ever came to shove, he would likely veer toward the light side. So, as a countermeasure, I left a dark mark deep within him." He lifted a hand, unbuttoning Simon's shirt, and demonstrating the glowing and eerie-looking dark mark nestled on his chest.

Sofia's hands raised to her mouth. "Oh, no… That looks like…" She glanced toward Nana, who whimpered and hid her eyes in Cedric's hair. It looked so much like the dark mark they'd had to eradicate from the little girl last year, and she knew how awful it was. "It's dark magic, isn't it, Cedric?"

He nodded solemnly. "Just like the Tenebrous did to Nana. He's being controlled…" He glared at the redhead before him. "And all those accidents in the castle the last few days?"

Sylvester's laughter soared through the chilly morning air, sending chills down their spines. "Accidents? You should know by now, Cedric, that there _are _no accidents…" He saw that Sofia was distracted as she looked at Nana, who was shaking. "And _this _isn't an accident either." Simon lunged forward, one hand losing its powerful glow as he wrapped it around Sofia's stomach, pulling her tightly to him, as his other hand hovered dangerously close to her neck.

"Cedric!" Sofia called, alarmed that she'd been caught off guard.

Tanya and Cedric both stood side by side now, him wielding his wand and her having summoned her favorite sword.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Simon jeered, though it was clearly still Sylvester in control. "If you hurt me, you hurt the princess. If you kill me, you—well…" He chuckled darkly as he barely grazed Sofia's neck, a sizzling sound coming from the contact, causing her to scream in pain. "I think you get the picture."

While Cedric was angry that his partner had gotten injured, he wasn't about to put her in more danger. "I don't intend to hurt or destroy _Simon_…" He glanced toward Tanya. "Follow my lead."

She nodded, gripping her sword.

"You won't need that though," he told her, nodding as she blinked. "Trust me."

Tanya hesitated a moment before sending the sword away.

"_Desisto_!" Cedric called, using his wand to literally stop Simon in his tracks. He nodded to Tanya, who carefully grasped Sofia's arm, slowly pulling her away from the frozen man, avoiding the magic and negative energy sparking from him.

"Tanya," Sofia gasped, hugging the other girl as she caught her breath.

Tanya, not used to the affection in her adult form, was surprised at first. But she slowly lifted her arms, hugging the princess back. "It is all right, Sofia…"

Cedric approached the possessed Simon, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He could see glimpses of the real Simon amid the fight for control of his own body. It was a conflict between him and his grandfather now, with the dark magic pulsing from the mark on his body, the energy coursing through his veins… It was a horrid sight to see, truly, because Simon was clearly suffering.

"Just kill me," Simon pleaded, finally in control enough to groan out in agony. "That way, Grandfather can't hurt anyone else, and neither can I."

"You are _not _your grandfather, Simon." Cedric held his wand up to him, slowly lowering it to where the mark was. "And we're going to make sure you both realize that at last." He gathered Nana into his arms. "Go to Sofia," he whispered to her, seeing her nod. He placed her on the ground and watched her hurry off to her other guardian, who let go of Tanya and scooped her into her arms. He smiled gently at the princess, who couldn't quite return the favor yet, given her state.

"Do you really think I am through with you?" Sylvester's voice returned through Simon, causing Cedric to turn to him. He chortled evilly. "Your little freeze spell is only temporary, after all. When I break free, I will destroy everything you love dearly."

"Then let's make this fast." Cedric slammed his hand into the dark mark, causing both Simon and Sylvester to cry out in agony. He winced in pain at first, the dark energy starting to creep onto him. He then remembered how he'd had to help break Nana from her own dark mark last year, according to Merlin.

"_Now, concentrate on removing the mark. Visualize it shrinking and then ultimately vanishing altogether. And allow your magic to do the work."_

Cedric began concentrating, disregarding the dark magic that was licking at his skin and causing welts and bruises. He was determined to save this guy—this _brat_ he'd had to face all those years ago. Because…it was the right thing to do. Everyone deserved a second chance. Sofia had said that. He'd _lived _that.

"You may be able to remove the mark from this boy's body," Sylvester's voice taunted through pants and groans of agony, "but you'll never be able to remove the mark I've left on your memory."

The sorcerer didn't respond as he continued working, his mind blank aside from concentrating on visualizing that mark growing smaller and smaller. Eventually, he imagined it vanishing altogether.

"AHHHH!"

Cedric's eyes snapped open as he noticed that Simon's eyes were closed, his mouth agape as the freeze spell wore off. He watched the redhead collapse to the ground, a strange black and red glitter residue lifting from him as the dark energy and magic vanished at last. He panted in exhaustion, falling to his knees next to the teen.

"Cedric!" Sofia rushed over to her partner, dropping next to him and quickly inspecting him. "Are you all right? Did you get hurt?" She noticed all the welts and bruises, and scars, on his arms, and she gasped. "You…" She glanced at the unconscious Simon before looking back at him. "You did it on your own…to save him?" Seeing him nod slowly, she sighed in relief, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Cedric…"

He returned her hug, burying his face in her hair. "Sofia…"

Tanya, now holding Nana, exchanged glances with the younger girl and smiled.

.

* * *

After several minutes, Sofia and Cedric sat next to each other, both keeping an eye on Simon, who was still unconscious.

"So I guess you were right," she sighed, leaning against him. "I can't believe I didn't see it. I should have listened to you."

Cedric wrapped an arm around her. "No… I was wrong actually. It was never Simon who was doing those things. It was Sylvester… _I _should have known that. Which means _Chrysta_…was right."

She smiled playfully at him. "Oh, I can't _wait _to tell her that you said that."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. Just one more thing she can hold over me." He chuckled as she giggled. "He really has changed. He deserves a second chance."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a bit, then smiled gently. "Really glad…"

Tanya, now back in her child form, walked over with Nana, both of them holding hands.

Nana hurried over to her guardians and beckoned Sofia forth, reaching out to place her tiny hands on her neck, healing her wound. After a minute or two, she looked at Cedric, her expression one of concern and near helplessness at all the welts and injuries he'd sustained.

"It's all right, Nana," Cedric insisted, gathering her into a hug instead. "Save your energy. I will be all right."

Nana was about to protest somehow until she heard a stirring behind her.

Simon slowly sat up, holding a hand to his head. "Ugh… What happened?" He looked toward the quartet and gasped. "Oh, my…" Memories came flooding back to him and he groaned. "What have I done? I am so sorry. I can't believe this…"

Cedric handed Nana back to Sofia before moving in front of the young man, placing one hand on his shoulder and causing him to gasp. "It wasn't your fault. Your grandfather left that mark on you, after all. That makes _him_ evil—not _you_."

Simon gaped at the sorcerer in surprise. "O-Oh…" He nodded slowly. "I only wanted to prove that I have changed… This was a huge setback though."

Sofia shook her head. "Simon, no… It's nothing that can't be fixed."

Cedric lowered his hand from the teen's shoulder and instead extended it to him in a friendly gesture. "Let's start over. And I promise to be more openminded this time." He smiled.

Simon the Silent, true to his name, stared at the sorcerer's hand in silence for a few moments. He then smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "I would like that."

Sofia smiled as the girls hugged her happily.

.

* * *

The next few days went by without event. Cedric, Sofia, and Simon had all healed up just fine. They were able to start over and get to know each other better, which served them well. As it turned out, Simon was a rather enjoyable guest when he wasn't being possessed by his evil dead grandfather.

When the time came for him to leave, Nana reached out from Cedric's grasp and gently took his hand, smiling at him.

"I think you've made a friend, Simon," Sofia laughed, admiring the little girl's actions.

"It would seem so." He smiled and used his free hand to ruffle the little girl's hair and leaf cap, causing her to giggle. "I appreciate everyone's hospitality. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"Far be it from me to speak for the royal family," Cedric began, "but I believe it's safe to say that you'll be welcome back anytime."

Simon felt a burden lifted from his shoulders upon hearing that. He sighed in relief and nodded happily. "I appreciate that, Cedric. And thank you…for giving me a second chance."

The sorcerer indicated the little girl in his arms and Tanya, who was holding Sofia's hand. "Just about everyone you see before you is here because of a second chance of some kind. We've all made choices that have led to betterment of our lives. Now that you have _your _second chance, what you do with it is up to you."

"I'm going to do good things. You'll see."

Sofia smiled and exchanged glances with Cedric, who returned the smile.

Cedric nodded. "I have no doubt."

The end


End file.
